


Lautan

by Butterisfly



Series: Diksi dan Emosi [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Full of Analogy, Original Character(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterisfly/pseuds/Butterisfly
Summary: Aku tenggelam.





	Lautan

**Author's Note:**

> Tangis bukan satu-satunya pelampiasan emosi kan?

Menyelami pikiran adalah hal yang sering kulakukan sebelumnya, namun tak pernah semenakutkan ini. Ombak yang mendadak menggulung tinggi dan arus air yang mendadak berubah arah, semuanya menjadi begitu jelas akhir ini. Aku menarik diriku menjauh, berenang ke permukaan demi helaan napas terengah. Menyipit tajam untuk mendapati bibir pantai masih jauh di pelupuk mata.

Berendang lagi. Lelah terombang-ambing. Mengayuh lengan. Mengambang dan tersiram hujan.

Semalam sebelumnya aku menegak kopi hitam. Wamena asal biji kopinya. Tidak begitu asam dan manis disaat bersamaan. Meninggalkan rasa pisang di akhir selepas lolos ke kerongkongan.

Meninggalkan otak terjaga sepanjang malam, terombang-ambing saat menyelami pikiran.

Aku menemukannya di _playlist Sportify_. Begitu cepat jiwa ini menyelam kian dalam saat _Elevator Song_ menggaung timbul tenggelam dalam lautan. Headsat itu perlahan hanyut namun dentingan piano makin terasa nyata.

Badai itu, hujan itu, arus air yang mendadak berubah tidak datang begitu saja.

Biji kopi, malam, dan lagu sendu bukan pemicu biasa.

Apa?

Siapa?

Bagaimana menarik pelatuknya?

Tenggelam lagi diantara ombak besar menggulung dan hujan badai.

_“Kamu akan selalu jadi yang paling kecil di rumah, sayang.”_


End file.
